ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Luck
Story NRG, Gwen and Kevin are battling Aggregor outside the Door to Anywhere. NRG fires a beam of radiation, and it hits Aggregor, though it does no damage. Gwen fires mana blasts, and Kevin absorbs stone, charging in with a mace hand. Aggregor knocks Kevin away, then raises his hand. A magic symbol appears on his hand, and the Door opens. Aggregor: As much fun that I have defeating you, my prize awaits. (Aggregor fires a stream of water at the three, pushing them back. He goes through the door, and it closes behind him, NRG running up and pounding on the door.) NRG: No! You won’t get away that easily. (NRG reverts.) John: Gwen, can you open it? Gwen: (pulling out her laptop) Give me a few minutes. (A few minutes later, she figures out the name, and the door opens. The three head inside, and the Door closes behind them.) Kevin: Aggregor’s got a head start. There’s no way we’ll reach Charmcaster first. John: Gwen, can you tie us together with mana? Gwen: Sure. (She ties them together with mana.) But I don’t see how that helps us. (John turns into XLR8.) Oh, boy. XLR8: Hold on! (XLR8 dashes off, Gwen and Kevin flying behind them.) End Scene They arrive at Charmcaster’s castle, and XLR8 reverts. John: You guys alright? (He turns around, seeing Gwen and Kevin lying on the ground.) Kevin: I think I’m going to be sick. (Gwen severs the mana rope, and the two stand up.) Gwen: Now we just have to find Charmcaster. John: Do we? (John turns into Terraspin, and turns around, raising his flippers. A powerful mana blast hits him, and he breaks it with his arms. Charmcaster was floating in the air, the Alpha Rune hanging around her neck.) Charmcaster: You came back for me. I’m so honored. Terraspin: Charmcaster, there’s a guy named Aggregor coming. He’s after the Alpha Rune. Charmcaster: Ha! As if he could defeat me. And neither can you. (Charmcaster raises her hand, and it glows sparkling pink. The Omnitrix then sparks, and turns Terraspin into Clockwork.) Clockwork: Do you really think that transforming me will help you? Charmcaster: It negates your immunity. (Charmcaster fires a powerful mana blast, and Gwen counters with her own.) Gwen: Ugh! It’s, too, strong! (Clockwork fires his time ray, and it causes the three attacks cancel each other out.) Charmcaster: I’ve been lonely here, so I’m not going to grant you a quick death. (An army of stone creatures break out of the ground.) You are going to suffer, as I enjoy it all. The stone creatures charge in, and Kevin absorbs stone from the path. Kevin charges in with a mace hand, knocking one away. Gwen fires mana blasts, destroying them with ease. Clockwork is walking forward, firing time rays to turn stone creatures to dust. However, the stone creatures keep coming, and he can’t get over to Charmcaster. Clockwork: Charmcaster, listen to me! You are in danger here! Charmcaster: The only one in danger, is you! A stone creature punches John, knocking him down. The stone creatures gather over him, and Clockwork shifts to Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey jumps, and lands on a stone creature. He then jumps from one stone creature to the other, making his way to Charmcaster. Charmcaster fires a powerful mana blast, and Spidermonkey jumps, riding the explosion wave. Spidermonkey then fires a web at Charmcaster, trapping her. He then pulls Charmcaster to the ground. They both hit the ground, and Charmcaster breaks free from the web. Charmcaster: You think you can defeat me? Spidermonkey: No, but Aggregor can. He has the powers of my aliens, including Terraspin! You won’t be able to harm him. He wants the Alpha Rune, and will do whatever it takes to get it. The stone creatures approach Spidermonkey, when they are hit by several lightning blasts, destroying them. Spidermonkey and Charmcaster look up, and they see Aggregor flying towards them. He lands, creating a shockwave, knocking everyone down. Gwen and Kevin get up and try to get over there, but Aggregor blasts them with his water cannons, sending them flying. Aggregor: Now, for the Map. (Aggregor is hit by a series of exploding crystals. He is unharmed, and he turns, seeing Diamondhead and Charmcaster.) Charmcaster: You don’t scare me. Charmcaster fires a powerful blast of mana, which does nothing to Aggregor. Diamondhead creates giant crystal towers, and throws them at Aggregor. Aggregor dodges, and uses a vibration punch to knock Diamondhead away, shattering his body. Charmcaster: John! (Charmcaster creates flower petals, which spin at a rapid speed, and fly at Aggregor. Aggregor takes the attack, and isn’t harmed, except by one which hits his face, giving him a cut.) Aggregor: Aghh! You shouldn’t have done that. (Aggregor charges Charmcaster, who summons stone pillars to protect herself. Aggregor breaks through them, and grabs her with both hands, trapping her arms. Aggregor then super heats his hands, burning through her.) Charmcaster screams in immense pain, and Aggregor grabs the Alpha Rune, tearing it off her neck. He then drops her to the ground, as the Alpha Rune turns into a Map piece. He’s then hit by a gravity ball, and he turns to see Gravattack. Aggregor: You keep using the same forms to fight me. When are you going to realize that everything you do is useless? Gravattack: Until I find the one thing that works. Gravattack curls up into a planetoid sphere, then starts spinning backwards. Aggregor feels a powerful pull, and tries to resist. He is sucked in, and is flying towards Gravattack. He prepares a vibration punch, when Gravattack extends his arms out, and hits Aggregor with a giant gravity ball, almost equal in size as Brago’s attack. Aggregor is hit hard, and is knocked high into the air. However, instead of falling, he floats, then flies off. Gravattack reverts, and runs towards Charmcaster, where Gwen and Kevin were. Charmcaster was breathing heavily, Gwen holding her hands out, trying to heal her with mana. John: How is she? Gwen: Not good. Her burns are extremely severe. It’s amazing that she’s survived. Charmcaster: (In pain.) It’s alright. There’s nothing you can do. John: I refuse to believe that. (John then turns into Alien X.) End Scene John floats in the galaxy of Alien X, when Bellicus and Serena appear. John: Guys! Quick! There’s not much time! We need to save Charmcaster! Bellicus: No. Serena: It is a romantic idea, but I have to agree with Bellicus on this matter. We shouldn’t bring the dead back to life, or otherwise he’ll get back at us. John: Who? Bellicus: The Lord of the Dead. Bringing back a life requires giving life, and I’m not about to give mine up. Besides, this is a selfish request from a hero. Come back in an end-of-the-world situation, and maybe we’ll help you. Serena: Request denied. I’m sorry John. Alien X reverts, and John falls to his knees, being at Charmcaster’s side. Kevin: Well? What happened? John: I, I’m sorry, Charmcaster. I tried to save you, and I failed. Charmcaster: (faintly) It’s alright. I finally get to rejoin my father. I’m sorry as well, for everything that I’ve put you through. John: Don’t worry about that now. (John then kisses Charmcaster. Smiling, Charmcaster closes her eyes, and is dead. John begins to cry, cradling her body.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Charmcaster (turns good at end of episode) (death) Villains *Ultimate Aggregor *Stone Creatures (following Charmcaster) Aliens *NRG *XLR8 *Terraspin *Clockwork (unintentional transformation) *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Gravattack *Alien X (first re-appearance) Trivia *Aggregor obtains the Third Map of Infinity piece. *It's revealed that Alien X cannot bring someone back to life, or save someone who is dying. *John and Charmcaster share their first kiss. *This is the first time the group goes to Ledgerdomain that they don't encounter Adwaita or the Palorfang. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Aggregor Arc